Heroes of our hearts
by Mrs.Hibari Kyoya
Summary: A tragedy that changed my life forever...


"Ever since that day, nobody smiled…

That dreadful experience! I'll never forget it! Not even in a thousand years…

They saved our life's. They sacrificed their life's for ours. I feel so guilty just thinking about it. It makes me so mad! We were given a full month holiday due to our victory of the Grand Magic Games. We decided to go to America, where dreams come true. Everyone was so exited. I remember me, Mira, and Cana wanted to go swimming… But Lu-chan told us to eat first. Natsu agreed not just because he always wanted to eat in an American restaurants but also because he wanted to listen to his girlfriend. Lu-chan. She was so pretty to an extend that I envied her. I envied her hair, her eyes, her life… she was my older sister. My Onee-san. My Okaa-san. My nakama. I loved her to bits. On our way, me and Gajeel felt uncomfortable walking to close to each other but Lu-chan insisted, knowing to well that we both liked each other. She was the one who paired me and Gajeel together as 'touring buddies'. That's what she liked to say; 'touring buddies'. She paired everyone up. Grey and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, even though it took a lot of persuasion to pair them up, Mira and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen… she even summoned all her spirits to tour with them. Loke, Aquarius, Scorpio, Aries, Virgo, Taurus and many more. Lisanna always liked Natsu but Lucy knew that she also had feeling for Laxus, so she… she also paired them up too… Lisanna gave up on Natsu, knowing that Lu-chan wont ever have eyes for any other guy other than Natsu and Natsu wont have eyes for any other girls except Lucy. She always did love to tease Wendy and Romeo. 'You might as well admit your feeling to him, who knows, maybe he'll except' she used to say. 'Why don't you just kiss her and get it over and done with' Lu-chan always did have high hopes for the pre teens. Natsu. The dumb and idiotic clown that always makes everyone laugh. The first time I met him, I thought he was weird. His pink hair, his onyx eyes and how he was raised by a fire breathing dragon. I was so fascinated by his will and strong spirit. He would never leave a Nakama behind. Not now, not ever. I looked up to him. he was my Nii-chan. I always did wander if his stomach was a never ending pit because if you place a plate of food in front of him it'll be gone before you'd have time to blink. He was a funny guy. A best friend you could ever have wanted. He had a good sense of smell and hearing. He was a dragon slayer after all. He would hunt down anyone who would threaten out guild, let alone glaring at it. He was one of a kind.

We had tickets to the World Trade Centre in the Twin Towers. That's when Lu-chan saw it. That's when she saw the plane heading towards us. 'EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW' Natsu grabbed Lucy and fell to the ground. We all held hands and did so. I was unconscious. I woke up, hearing cries and shouts. 'Levy, levy wake up, please levy wake up' I heard Gajeel's voice. I shot up and looked around from my surroundings. It was dark and red fire crawled from outside the window. 'Quickly, back ups here, we've got to get out of here now' I had no other choice but to nod and slowly walk out. Everyone was slowly entering the helicopter that had been send down to help us evacuate. I searched all of us. There was two missing. 'Lu-chan, Natsu, where are they…' they all kept quiet until Erza started speaking. 'There was no room so they stayed' she said. I was scared. I was shocked. 'Natsu can eat the fire right, J-Juvia can use her magic or; or grey can freeze the fire..ne' I felt tears run down my cheeks. 'The building isn't stable enough' Mira replied. Once we landed, the paramedics ran towards us. I just shook them off of me. 'Get away from me'! I screamed. They never listened. I just ignored them as they covered up my wounds.

'So many people are dying…' I heard Lisanna cry. Louder shouts were heard, followed by gasps from the crowd. 'People are jumping from the building, their jumping' I ran towards the front of the crowd. That's when I saw them, hand in hand, both pointing upwards towards the sky. 'E-Erza… is that' I heard Mira cried. They jumped. 'LUCY, NATSU' we all yelled as we watched our family fall down to their deaths. I think jumping was better that to be burned to death… but they sacrificed their life's for us to land safely. That is why, I am here to tell all of you now that they sacrificed them self's for us to live and keep happy, im pretty sure they wouldn't want us to be drawn into depression, They want us to laugh and smile. We may be heroes to Magnolia, but Natsu and Lucy are the heroes of our hearts. We are fairy tail. We are number one." I clenched my fists together as the memories all rushed inside of me. "Thank you Levy for sharing your story here today, Im sure both of them are really proud of you" Master patted my back as I slowly walked back to my seat. "We will now begin to lower the bodies of our Heroes" Everyone was there. Phantom Lord, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale,

Twilight Ogre, Sabertooth, Crime Sorcière, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel and Raven Tail.


End file.
